


Handmaidens E1~ Unpossibly Loveless

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Unpossibly Loveless (SW AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Character, F/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Handmaidens in E1. Did they have a happy ending? Did they find love?





	1. Chapter 1

I made 25 parts for alternative couples for [Unspossibly Loveless series](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL453B313F08AF2962)!!! In advance - Thank you for ideas and comments!!!

I would like to engage you in making next 5 episodes with Handmaidens from E1. And you will choose partners for them. 

Voting is until END OF MARCH!!! (I hope that I will not have to shorten the deadline, due to small number of comments.)

RULES  
As you noticed, there are many cool heroes, but they are hidden in the background and it is impossible to make any vids :( or it is difficult to find other movies with an actor (maid Yane is a challenge, as she is in a few scenes). So here are rules:

\- you have 5 handmaidens to choose: Sabe, Rabe, Eirtae, Sache and Yane  
\- you can propose male hero from E1-7 and Rouge One until END OF MARCH (note that if actor will be in one scene etc. then the final vid will be short)  
\- one person can propose a partner for each of 5 ladies (e.g. Finn/Sabe, Windu/Rabe, Lando/Eirtae, Obi/Yane and Sache/Han)  
\- to vote write your idea in the comments or contact me  
\- actors with most votes win for a particular girl  
\- you do not have to propose partners for all of them, one vote also counts e.g. I want only Sabe/Luke  
\- no "funny" couples (sorry, no Jabba/Sabe or R2/Sabe or with Chewe ;) )  
\- you may propose one man for all of girls e.g. all ladies with Obiwan  
\- if you do not know whose girl is who, I hope that this vid will help:

  


I hope I mentioned all, if something is not clear, please let me know. 


	2. Darth Maul/Saché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E1 ---- Dark Story ---- Maul is sent to Naboo, to check the ground for the invasion and spots a beautiful girl, Saché. Without the help of Jedi, the planet was taken within one day and the Sith realised that the lady was Queen's maid. After the fight, nothing can stop him to claim what he took. Devastated Saché has no choice, but to surrender and became the witness to Federation's plot, then - the woman of the Sith. Soon, Palpatine orders Maul to came to Coruscant. However, he did not come alone and brought also Saché. 
> 
> Seeing this, Palpatine was afraid that his pupil could get too attached to Naboo girl and hired Zam to kill her. Will Saché die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the vid be simple, but somehow during the making, new ideas came. And Saché from simple prisoner to helpless witness to her funeral to having a ghost form, when at last her soul can rest in peace. I also thought that Maul will survive, but later Palpatine killing him was much better. I also thought that Palpy would kill Saché, but somehow Zam came to my mind.


	3. Obi-wan/Sabé & Chirrut/Sabé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E1 ---- Queen and her maids were saved by a mysterious man. Together, they travelled to Tatooine and while the ship was repaired, the man became a friend to the Naboo's queen. Panaka did not like the way Sabe behaved, she was a decoy and she should have known her role. When the war was over, Sabe still was pushed to leave her saviour. Amidala still could be in danger and she could be needed, what Sabe will do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabé was so popular that she got two heroes ;)

version 1  


version 2  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a sad story, I do not know why, but somehow I did not see Sabe leaving her life as the decoy. In reality, I doubt that she would do it. But I am sure that she would not be so easily manipulated by Panaka etc.  
> Oh, and imagine that Chirrut is not so blind as in the movie :D


	4. Hux/Eirtaé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E1 ---- Hux travels with a diplomatic mission to Naboo and from the beginning is intrigue by one of her maids. Eirtae see that they have much more in common. For example, they both are ambitious and wants power. Soon, with the help from Federation and Palpatine, the queen is captured and both she and Hux can bring the order and justice to the universe. And Starkiller weapon is used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---- Ashoka Tano --- this vid is for you :D Continuation from "Unspossibly Loveless Series - Handmaidens" requests. 
> 
> \---- Again a sad story, kinda. But Sache was killed and Sabe lost her lover, Eirtae became the queen and had Hux, well from my point of view, she has got the best position until now.  
> At first I thought to have her dead at the story, as Naboo was destroyed (this scene when Hux was looking at laser shot , his eyes were glittering, like teary eyes; he coudl think of Eirtae that she would be soon dead). But then let's make her stand next to Hux and enjoying the view. Dark Eirtae is born.
> 
> What's more, I read her bio - she came from a rich family, she was good in protocol, for the position of Queen, but lost; she was even described as bossy, she had to know Palpatine - a really good candidate for the villain. And Hux, well he is just Hux.


	5. Bodhi/Yané

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E1 - Naboo was attacked. Queen Amidala and her maids needed to leave the planet. A poor pilot, seeing young servant girl, decided to help them. No knowing that he would gain something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashoka Tano --- this vid is for you :D Continuation from "Unpossibly Loveles Series - Handmaidens" requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we have Yane, actually the only, who got a happy ending. Well, we will see what Eirtae will get.


	6. Poe/Rabé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron helps Queen Amidala during incident with Federation and meets her handmaid, Rabé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of "Unpossibly Loveless Series" with E1 handmaidens It seems that Rabé and Yané are the only maids with happy ending. 
> 
> @Ahsoka Tano - its for you :) Sorry that it took so long.


End file.
